


cone of silence

by emi_rose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose
Summary: They're horny for teamwork, alright.





	cone of silence

Lucretia lets herself into Magnus’s room and closes the door quietly behind her. When she looks up, she is surprised to see the the twins in deep conversation with him, Magnus half-sprawled on the bed, Lup sitting backwards on his desk chair and Taako on the desk. None of the three of them can ever manage to sit like a normal person. 

“Oh, hey, Lucretia, what’s up babe? Bored of writing? Horny for teamwork?” Lup asks lightly. Taako swats her shoulder.

“Ah, sort of, not the second part, dammit Lup!” She pauses to collect herself. Lup cracks a mischievous smile. “I was actually looking for Mags, I had a question about Fisher. But if you’re busy, I can come back later. It’s not that important.”

Magnus stands up before she’s even halfway done talking. “No, no, Fisher’s always important!” 

They walk back to Lucretia’s quarters in hurried silence. 

Lucretia closes the door behind her. Magnus immediately pushes her bodily against the door and kisses her hungrily, already half-hard and pressing into her.

“You saw through me, huh,” she says between kisses and gasps. He squeezes her almost too tight, hands completely encompassing the swell of her hips.

“You’re not exactly subtle,” he replies, and takes her lower lip in his teeth, lifting her onto her tiptoes almost effortlessly. She inhales sharply. 

“You’re just as bad, Mags,” she whispers. 

He lets Lucretia down, dragging rough hands over the dip of her waist and sliding under her loose shirt, cool on her flushed skin. She leans back and relishes the goosebumps that spread out along the curve of her ribs.

He takes her slim wrists, encircling them with one hand, and pins them over her head, laying a line of kisses from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her exposed neck. She shivers in delight as he sucks gently on the pulse point at the angle of her jaw. 

“ _ Lucy _ ,” he breathes, strained, and his breath fans over the sensitive, thin skin of her throat. Her heart races, beating madly under his lips. He draws her hands down and she runs her hands eagerly over his chest, sliding his shirt up and over his shoulders with a sly smile of appreciation. She steps back and admires him. 

“May I?”

He chuckles, low and gravelly.

“May you  _ what _ ?”

Lucretia’s cheeks burn, and she hopes her dark skin hides her blush. No such luck, she thinks, as Magnus runs a rough finger from her temple down her jawline, cupping her cheek in his palm.

She gestures at his body generally and grins sheepishly. “You know….you?” It’s amazing, she thinks, how he always manages to reduce her to an awkward puddle. Their clothes are abandoned quickly, a problem to be dealt with later.

The slight chill in the room makes her nipples hard before Magnus even comes close to them. He flicks his tongue over one while tweaking the other, and she arches her back, pushing her chest closer with a quiet moan. He kisses between her breasts and she laughs playfully, pushing them closer as if to suffocate him. He revels for a moment, then continues up to the hollow of her neck. She sighs happily and settles on her knees.

Magnus squeaks in undignified surprise when she puts her lips around his cock. He threads a hand through her hair, tugging gently, tipping her head up. She doesn’t break her gaze while she licks his whole length, heavy-lidded eyes and brazen stare.

“Lucretia, you don’t have to—“ he makes a strangled noise as she takes his whole cock deep in her mouth. Both of his hands tangle in her hair and she hums in satisfaction, the only noise she’s capable of in this situation. 

He pushes her head away, panting breathily. She wipes her swollen lips with the back of her hand and smiles up at him devilishly. 

“Too much for you, baby?” She thinks she sounds ridiculous using pet names, but realizes he doesn’t particularly notice.

A response is unnecessary. He pulls her to her feet and kisses her deeply, pushing her hard against the wall with a moan. Lucretia laughs, delighted, kissing his neck in return. She yelps as he picks her up by the waist, rough hands practically encircling her.

She wraps lithe legs around his waist and hooks her feet together behind his back, spreading herself open for him. He pauses for a moment, poised at her entrance, and she whines, unable to wait any longer. He lifts her by her ass and fucks her slowly, preferring to let his arms do the work. She moans into his neck and whips her head around when Fisher trills in return. 

“Shit, babe, Fisher’s watching, do you wanna --” He tips her chin up and kisses her deeply.

“Ignore him, focus on this,” he says, and picks up the pace. It’s too much for her, his hands firm on her ass and his cock filling her so completely. She throws her head back as she comes, calling his name. She sounds wrecked already, and the way her cunt squeezes him as she comes means he’s not far behind. 

They touch foreheads for just a moment, both sweaty and a little out of breath, and Lucretia delicately puts her feet on the floor. He slips out of her and they share a smile.

He jerks his head towards her perfectly made bed. “Can I mess it up?” he asks. 

“I suppose it’s only fair, I made a mess of you,” she murmurs, voice still throaty with desire. He tugs her towards the bed and they settle. Fisher chirps, managing to stare despite their lack of eyes. 

“Has Fisher…”

“The whole time.”

She stares at him for a moment.

“Alright then.”

Fisher trills and waves their tentacles, floating towards the bed, asking to play. 

“Fisher! Not now!” Lucretia says, frantically trying to wave them away. Fisher sings a sad note in return and waves their tentacles towards her groaning bookshelves. “Later, okay?” Fisher lets themself out of Lucretia’s room through the bathroom and sings as they float down the hallway.

She pushes Magnus none-too-gently onto his back. “Let me clean you up,” she says, and licks his half-hard cock from base to tip. She takes him in her mouth and hums in satisfaction when she feels him stiffen between her lips. He tastes like  _ them _ , him bitter and her sour, and when she comes up for air, he’s gasping. 

“Lucy, wait, wait, hang on,” he says desperately. 

Her heart drops. “Did I do something? What’s wrong?” she asks, hurried.

“No! It’s just --” he props himself up on his elbows. “This is a  _ very _ unfair orgasm ratio.”

“What do you mean? One to one seems pretty equitable to me.”

“Equitable my ass,” he says, and before she can quite process what’s happening, he flips her on her back and settles between her legs. He kisses the sensitive skin on her inner thighs and she whines, already needy for more. He takes a hold of her hips and pushes her into the bed.

“Mm, so impatient,” he murmurs playfully, breath warm on her clit. She whines again and wiggles in a futile effort to press herself up onto him. He lavishes kisses everywhere except her clit, she pouts in an effort to seduce him into  _ more _ , and he pouts back at her, teasing. He doesn’t break his gaze as he slips a finger inside her, and any pretense of pouting is quickly forgotten. She clenches around his finger, trying to fuck herself with his hand, encouraging him, and he obliges her unspoken desire by adding another, and she moans. 

Magnus twists his fingers and their years of practice serve him well. He knows exactly which buttons to push to drive Lucretia crazy, but he’s no better than he was decades before at keeping himself from giving in. All it takes for her to come is the gentle pressure from the callused pad of his thumb on her clit. When she opens her eyes, still heavy-lidded, he smiles up at her and scoots himself towards her head. 

His fingers are slick from her and he drags them across her lips and down her chin, agonizingly slow. Lucretia bites her bottom lip and tastes herself. She brings his hand back to her mouth and flicks the tip of her tongue across the pads of his fingers, barely making contact, sending a shudder of desire down his spine. She bites her tongue and sighs, then swirls her tongue more insistently around his fingers, sliding herself over one of his legs and grinding on him. She drags her teeth gently over his fingers and takes them deep into her mouth, relishing his moans. She nips the end of his fingertip and drags a gasp from his throat. He pounces.

He spreads her legs and marvels at her. He presses his cock into her, still too slow for her liking, and stretches her arms up above her head, pinning her wrists, careful to keep her still without breaking anything. She tips her hips up and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper while he fucks her slowly.  

“Magnus,” she moans, completely wrecked. He grins down at her and ignores the implicit request to speed up. Her involuntary grip on his cock tightens, his mouth falls open, and he makes a rough noise, incoherent. “Mm, too much to see?” 

“Something like that,” he manages to choke out. 

He releases his hold on her wrists and she takes it as an invitation to hook her feet behind his head and fuck herself on him for a few strokes.

“Luce,  _ fuck _ …” he trails off, drawing a finger between her breasts and down her belly. 

“How’s the view?”

He sinks into her, finally fucking her deep, and she gasps at the fullness she’s been craving. He pauses and she rocks back and forth, scrabbling at the sheets for purchase. 

_ “Please,”  _ she whispers, strained.

“Use your words and tell me what you want,” he replies, fucking her in long, slow strokes. She makes an incoherent noise. 

“You want me to go slower? You want me to...go easy on you?” 

“More,  _ fuck _ .” 

“Oh you want me to fuck you  _ harder _ ? Speak up, I can’t hear you --” she cuts him off, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him close.

“I will set  _ everything _ on fire,  _ including you _ , if you don’t let me come.” Her eyes flash steel. He swallows and gives in, fucking her hard and fast until she comes apart around him. He’s not far behind.

They wake up late the next morning, finally seduced away from lazy naked snuggles by the smell of pancakes and other breakfast delights, courtesy of the twins.

Magnus gets to breakfast first and consumes an entire pancake in one bite. Lucretia arrives a few minutes after - while Magnus is still chewing and regretting his food choices, she hopes - wearing his jacket over a tanktop. Her face is burning when she sits down next to Magnus. She takes a bite of perfectly fluffy buttermilk pancakes.

“Hey, Lucretia, babe, you know you two don’t have to hide. Just cast silence on your bed next time so the rest of us can sleep, yeah?” Lup says casually from her post at the stove.

Lucretia’s mouth falls open, and it takes her a moment to recover and actually swallow her pancakes. Before she can come up with an excuse or a rejoinder, Taako sticks his head around the corner.

“These are ‘congrats on the sex’ pancakes. Next time, kick Fisher out before you fuck so we don’t have to deal with them singing the sad ‘Lucretia’s getting laid’ song.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucretia says behind a veneer of calm, and dabs delicately at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. 

That evening, she leads Fisher to the twins’ room, hands a bemused Lup a stack of poetry books, and enjoys her cone of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Fisher is basically a weird dog cat with tentacles and would totally think their humans having sex is a GREAT time to want to play. 
> 
> Thanks so very very much to @weatheredlaw, @epersonae, @hops, and everyone else in WDA for putting up with me drafting this all damn week, and for their incredibly helpful feedback, advice, and edits. This has been an education in writing smut, heh. Come scream about TAZ or whatever with me on tumblr at emi--rose.


End file.
